Love is just a Fairie Tale
by ShadowFire225
Summary: "In the end, was he really worth it?" Lilly asked. "Sort of." Sabrina replied. "He called me beautiful and made me feel... special. Not like just some other girl." Sabrina gave a long sigh. "But it's over!" she said with finality.


Disclaimer!

DD: I dunno if I wanna do the disclaimer for every single chapter... it get's rather frustrating. So I'm prolly just gonna do this one and let it carry over to all my other chapters.

Sabrina: Well, you're boring.

DD: Shut up... you try doing the disclaimers for a whole frickin' story and tell me how you like it!

Sabrina: Fine, I will. For this entire story, I shall do the disclaimers.

DD: Fine by me. Just don't come back crying when you can't take it.

Sabrina: Don't worry, I won't.

DD: Good, I'm off. You have fun.

Sabrina: wait... I don't know what to do!

DD: Just tell them I don't own Harry Potter... just this story/you.

Sabrina: But you just did that on your own.

DD: Don't be a prat...

Sabrina: Hope you all enjoy the story!

DD: Review please!

Sabrina: Hey, I thought this was my show?

DD: No, you do the disclaimer, I just put in random things to irritate you.

Sabrina: Well, it's working quite well...

DD: Good

Both: Enjoy!

* * *

The year was 1975, and fifteen year old Sabrina Potter was sneaking down the hallway towards her brother, James', room. She and James were twins, however he was twenty minutes her elder. Sabrina did not mind too much that she was younger.

James had messy black hair and dark brown eyes. Sabrina had black hair, which was not messy like James' but long and straight. And instead of brown eyes, she had brilliant green eyes. Because they were twins, they shared several of the same facial features. However, they were declared fraternal twin because of their different genders.

The two of them would always play pranks on each other. It had not gone much farther than dyeing each other's hair different colors. However, today, Sabrina was going to do something that James would despise her for when he woke up. She was going to put a flattening cream in his hair.

James loved his messy hair. Just about every girl in their school loved it as well. The mixture would last a whole week, no matter what you did about it. James would most likely not speak to her for the whole week. However, just incase, she had the antidote cream for it as well.

_That'll be an improvement._ Sabrina thought to herself.

Opening the door silently, she stole over to his bed. Uncapping the bottle she pored it on her brother's hair. Capping the bottle, she quickly and quietly padded from his room back to her own to get a few more hours sleep before being awoken by her brother's yells.

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina was roughly awoken by her brother's voice.

"I'm sleeping, go away!" She replied groggily and rolled over to fall asleep again.

"Wake up!" James said, this time closer. "What did you do to my hair?"

"What makes you think I had anything to do with… what ever happened?"

"Because, you and I are the only ones who prank each other, and my hair is flat!"

Sabrina opened her eyes and looked up at her brother. Just as he said, his hair was no longer messy. Sabrina had trouble stifling her laughter. Finally she had recovered enough to sit up.

"What happened to you?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You!" James replied. "You are what happened to me! Fix it!"

"You didn't say please." She replied calmly. "I won't if you don't say please."

"_Please_ fix it!" James said heatedly.

"I can't." His sister replied.

"Why not?"

"That stuff won't come off for anything for a whole week."

"A whole _week_?" James cried.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot." Sabrina said, clambering out of bed.

After a few minutes of searching, she found the antidote to her prank. Handing it to James, she herded him from her room. She needed to get dressed and she didn't want to do that in front of her brother. James, in turn, headed for the bathroom to fix his hair. Picking out some jean shorts and a green tee, she quickly dressed.

Pulling her hair into a pony tail, she headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Reaching the pantry, she grabbed a slice of bread and placed it in the toaster. She noticed a letter on the smooth marble counters of their kitchen. It was from their mother saying that she had gone out to pick up a few things at the store and would be back by lunch. After pouring a glass of milk, she leaned against the counter and turned the television on to the new channel.

A new threat was on the rise. His name, as he called himself, was 'Lord Voldemort.' Several muggles, or non-magical people, had gone missing. As well as several muggle born wizards and half-bloods. Sabrina rolled her eyes. This 'Voldemort' guy was nothing new. There had always been prejudice between muggles and wizards. The ministry would catch him soon enough, just like all the others, and then another pure-blood would come along doing the exact same thing.

A shrill ding alerted Sabrina was finished. She headed for the refrigerator to get the butter for her toast. Just then, James came down the stairs. His hair was its regular messy self again. He went over to the toaster and picked up the toast.

"Oiy!" Sabrina said. "Put that down, make your own."

She reached for it, but James pulled it away.

"You're such a prat!" Sabrina huffed.

However, she fixed another piece of toast anyway. After buttering her toast, she headed to the living room and sat on the couch. James was already there watching the news as well.

"Did I miss anything while I was in the kitchen?" Sabrina asked.

"Just the usual." James replied. "Muggles gone missing; all this thought to be because of this 'Voldemort' guy and all of his followers."

"I don't see why they ministry get as hyped up as they do every time something like this comes around." Sabrina commented. "This happens all the time."

James merely shrugged. After a few more minutes of watching the television, Sabrina got up and headed back to her room. James looked up from the Television and turned to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my room to pack, we're going to Diagon Ally tomorrow for our school supplies." Sabrina replied. "And I, unlike you who packs an hour before we leave, like packing early."

James glared at her and went back to watching the T.V. Sabrina surveyed her room, wondering what she should pack. Walking to the far end of her room, she stopped in front of a wooden dresser which was positioned under a large window. Opening the mahogany draws she removed the articles of clothing she would need.

Placing them on her bed, she then walked to the closet next to her door and retrieved a large suitcase. Depositing that on her bed as well, she neatly placed her clothes in it. Turning towards her door, she was startled by a figure standing there.

"James!" She exclaimed. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't just stand there." His sister replied. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry," He said, although did not sound very apologetic. "I was wondering; do you know where my quidditch book is?"

"No, I haven't seen it." She replied. "Did you lend it to Sirius?"

Sirius Black was one of their closest friends. He had shoulder length black hair, stormy grey eyes, and very aristocratic features. He was from an old pure-blood family, so his appearance was expected. However, unlike the rest of his family, he did not think that blood status mattered. In his family's eyes, he was a blood traitor. However, he was proud of that.

"I don't know." James answered.

"Why don't you ask him when we see him tomorrow?" Sabrina suggested. "Or you could ask mum if you can floo him a message."

"Mum's not here right now."

"She'll be back in a little while; did you not see her note?"

"No, where was it?"

"It's on the countertop next to the microwave." Sabrina replied. "She said that she needed to pick up a few things and would be back by lunch."

"Oh, ok then." James said.

"Yeah, now out of my room, I want to finish packing."

James left and Sabrina headed to the bathroom to get her spare hair brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. After packing those, she looked around for her wand. Her wand was a twelve and three quarter inch holly wand with dragon heart string. She found it inside the large mahogany chest that was placed at the foot of her bed.

Once packed, she headed back down stairs. Peering around, she found James was not there. However, their mother had come back from running errands.

"Hey mum." Sabrina said. "Where'd James get to?"

"Hey sweetheart." Her mother replied. "Yes, I have seen him; he went out to the broom shed. Said something about practicing."

"Thanks mum!" Sabrina called as she headed to the broom shed as well.

Taking out her Nimbus 1000, she flew around trying to find James. She and her brother loved flying. They took to it like a fish takes to water. Their father was so proud when he saw the two of them flying. After a few minutes of just enjoying the flight, she circled around and looked for James. She found him half a mile away and the practice quidditch pitch they made.

"Toss me the Quaffle." Sabrina called once she arrived.

"You didn't say the magic word!" James replied.

Sabrina sighed heavily. James was never one for manners. He just found pleasure in making people suffer. However, Sabrina complied.

"Please toss me the Quaffle." She repeated.

"Oh, very well, since you asked so nicely." James said mockingly.

For the next two hours they went back and forth, tossing the Quaffle to each other. Varying tosses, distances, and such. After a while, James flew next to his sister.

"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team this year?" He asked.

"I was thinking about it, maybe going for Seeker." She told him. "Are you going out for Chaser again?"

"You can count on it." James replied.

Sabrina lay back on her broom and floated there. James dropped the Quaffle and copied her.

"What classes did you sign up for?" She asked after a little while. "For O.?"

"Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, History of Magic, Astronomy, Care of magical creatures, and Herbology." He replied. "And Quidditch of course; what about you?"

"We have the same class schedule this year." Sabrina told him.

After a few more minutes of meaningless conversation, Sabrina sat up and announced that she was going to head in. She had to go and attend to other matters. James decided to stay out a little bit longer and fly around. However, Sabrina reminded him that he still needed to pack his things for the following day. So James, reluctantly, flew back with her after they had put the Quidditch equipment away.

After putting her broom back in their closet, Sabrina turned her sights on a small shed behind the house. The shed was used as a small owlery. Inside, a young falcon was also being kept. Sabrina had found it as a fledgling at taken it home in her third year of Hogwarts. Her parents agreed that she could keep it. After extensive research, and many hours of work, she was able to train the bird and used it instead of the owls to deliver mail.

The owls in the shed were allowed to roam free and fly in and out of the coup, but the falcon needed to stay in a cage to keep it from trying to attack the other birds. For a little while after it was brought in, it was allowed to be out. However, one night it attacked, killed, and ate on of the younger owls. From then on, it was placed in a secure cage.

After placing her dragon hide glove on and attaching the leather jesses, she placed the hood on her bird and removed it from the cage. The bird gave an excited squawk as it stepped onto its master's hand.

"How's my boy today?" She asked it, stroking its feathers.

She had named the falcon Lasher. At the time she had found him, he wasn't letting anything near itself, so he would lash out with its talons. He still did not like Peter's company, but tolerated James, Sirius, and Remus.

Placing the leather hood on the bird's head, Sabrina took him outside. Reaching into her pockets, she took out a bit of parchment, a quill, and ink that she had gotten earlier. Setting Lasher down on his perch, she wrote a quick note.

Remus,

I know that your 'furry little problem' is starting to act up, that evil little bunny. However, I was wondering if you will be able to accompany us (That is James, Sirius, Peter, and I) at Diagon Ally tomorrow for school supplies.

Hoping to get your response soon,

~ Sabrina

Sabrina looked over her letter. She folded it up and attached it to Lasher's leg. Taking his hood off, she told him where the letter was to go. Lasher took off to deliver the letter. Sabrina hoped that it wouldn't be intercepted. She had worded it so no one could decipher what she was talking about. However, there was still that slight chance that someone might not think she was writing about an evil rabbit.

The truth was that Remus, as a young child, had been bitten by a werewolf. However, it was not just any werewolf that he had been bitten by. Remus was bitten by the infamous Fenrir Greyback. Remus had tried to keep it a secret; but in their second year, James, Sabrina, Sirius, and Peter figured it out.

Remus had been relieved that he could tell someone about it. At first he was wary of how they would treat him after the revelation, but their friendship was too strong for them to treat him differently. However, his transformations were painful. Also, to stop him from attacking anyone, he was placed in a sealed off building outside of Hogsmeade. The locals, upon hearing his cries, labeled it 'The Shrieking Shack'. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, fueled these stories and no one ever went near the place.

Alone and in pain, Remus hated his transformations all the more. So James, Sabrina, Sirius, and Peter decided to help him. A short while earlier they had come to an idea. A werewolf's bite and scratch can only harm humans. Animals were not affected by the werewolf's bite and did not become one. It was James who had had the brilliant revelation.

There was just one setback. They couldn't transform themselves into an animal. That was an extremely difficult Transfiguration. They would not be even learning about that until their sixth year. And there were no potions that could turn you into an animal for any substantial length of time.

Faced with this dilemma, they set to work figuring out how they could do it. Sirius was the one who came up with the answer. They would have to become Animagi. It was a better solution, but still had one problem. It was almost impossible to learn. They planned for a time when they could work on it together, without interruptions. The earliest time they could do that was during Easter Holiday. They all agreed on this and for the sake of their friend, they would attempt the impossible.

Author's Note:

Howdy everyone! So, here is my newest story. yay! I have one finished one already, and two other 'work-in-progress'es. However, I have writer's block and no motivation for the other two so I have put the on hold for a little while... until I get my muses back. However, different muses came and gave me THIS wonderful story! I enjoy how it coming along and hope you all enjoy it too! If ou do, please review! Not only do reviews make me feel loved, they help me live! ^_^  
I don't care if you review just to say you hate my story... that really is out of my control, the fact that I got the review will make me happy. I will accept flames because I will use them to make Smores! They are full of chocolate and melty marsh-a-mallows!  
ooooooh... this is what happens when I have sugar and stay up until all hours of the night...


End file.
